Remarks, Princes and Cupcakes
by p.s.chow
Summary: Blues reveals some inner thoughts and Enzan's way to cure him is... storytime! :D [Oneshot with crack saturation]


**A/N:** Hey there, this is Yian. I've posted this up on my own account, but I decided to put it here since PChow and I have created our joint account. :D For those of you that didn't know, this story was a collaboration between the two of us as well. It's a bit old, and I see a lot of my old style of writing in here, but hopefully you guys will still get a few laughs from it.

**Warning! This story contains extra OOC-ness and crack!!**

Haha, okay, I'm done.

Pchow: Pchow says she also sees a lot of her old writing ... xP Enjoy! Again.. lol

* * *

**_Remarks, Princes and Cupcakes_**

Blues sat in Enzan's room, staring idly at the high ceiling. His Operator was off somewhere else in the mansion, probably doing some more business work, and had left the PET behind. Before Enzan had gone off, however, he had materialized into the real world, as he was now accustomed to doing. Sighing, he shifted his gaze to that of the rain that was persistently beating against the windows, flinching slightly as the thunder resounded throughout the empty room. Absentmindedly twirling a strand of his sleek silver hair, his mind wandered to that of the day's remarks made to him…

One had thought that he "looked like a wasp," because of the odd protrusion on his helmet. Another had thought that he seemed "unicorn-like" because of it. And yet, he remembered still others that thought the projection acted as an item for better reception. He muttered slightly.

_They don't have any right to say such things, _he thought irritably.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, he found himself sniffling to the thoughts. The helmet was definitely _not_ some sort of reception device! He pouted uncharacteristically. Shifting his position on the carpeted floor of the bedroom, he tried to get his mind off the topic. Try as he might, though, he couldn't. He just managed to make himself sniffle some more.

"_I think he looks like a wasp!" _Blues' eyes narrowed.

"_Eh…what in the world is with his helmet? He looks like a total unicorn!" _He blinked, trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall.

"_Haha, we think it's probably used for better reception!" _Okay, that was just plain wrong.

At that moment, however, Enzan walked into the room, disrupting his thoughts.

Blues whimpered. "Enzan-sama…I'm so misunderstood," he spoke, turning to his Operator. Enzan sighed, knowing what Blues was talking about. He had caught a couple others in the process of speaking their own thoughts about Blues' helmet. Vaguely, he wondered why his navi was even programmed with such a feature.

Enzan walked over to Blues and sat down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders. "There, there, Blues," he comforted. He knew that Blues had almost no weaknesses, but this, he assumed, was one of them.

"Enzan-sama, can I have a tissue?" Blues asked, sniffling once more.

"Aw, here…" His Operator replied, handing him a tissue from a nearby box. "Would you like a nice hot cup of tea, too?"

Blues took the tissue and blew his nose quietly. "Yes please, Enzan-sama…" he whispered. Enzan looked at him concernedly.

"Okay, Blues," he said, and left the room once more. Blues curled up into a fetal position, and started rocking back and forth slowly, trying to ease his discomfort. Listening once more to the steady rhythm the rain made outside, he waited until Enzan came back. After a while, the door to the room opened once more to reveal his Operator, accompanied with the cup of tea.

"Here, Blues," Enzan spoke gently, handing him the cup. He slowly sat back down next to his navi.

"_Arigatou_, Enzan-sama," Blues mumbled, taking the cup and sipping some of the hot liquid. He paused, setting the cup back down on its saucer. "_Ano_…"

Enzan put an arm around him again. "Hm?"

"Can…Can you read me a story?"

Enzan paused for a while, before smiling slightly. "Of course, Blues." He shifted his position on the carpet, and thought briefly for any sort of story that might come to mind. Coming up with pretty much nothing, he decided to just improvise as he went along.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away," he began, "There was a prince…"

Blues perked up.

"A very brave, handsome prince…"

"Oooh…."

"He was a lot like you Blues," Enzan remarked, looking over at him.

Blues giggled. "Really?" Enzan couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Blues. He also had long, silver hair…" Here, Blues fingered his own long strands.

"And a wonderfully made sword…"

"Hee hee," Blues grinned and formed his sword, holding it in front of Enzan's face. "Like mine?"

Another smile. "Yes, Blues…"

"Yay! And then what?"

"Well… the kingdom that he ruled was one of the most prosperous, and peaceful kingdoms in the land..."

"And what was the kingdom called, Enzan-sama?"

Enzan paused, trying to think up a name.

"Eh…"

"Was it called Sword Valley, Enzan-sama?" came the almost excited voice.

Enzan smiled and nodded. "_Hai_, Blues."

Blues relaxed again, and leaned his head on his Operator's shoulder. He was feeling a bit better now.

The dual-haired teen smiled once more, and continued on with his story. "This kingdom really loved this prince, and the prince was always very kind to everyone…"

Blues interjected yet again. "He gave them free cupcakes, right?"

"Er, yes, of course. Well, he would give out free cupcakes, and the townspeople were very grateful to have such a good prince ruling over them…"

Blues clapped his hands together, and grinned. "And then what?"

"So, the townspeople often had this grand feast, and it was all in honor of this prince. The prince would come riding down from his castle on a grand horse—"

"And they had cupcakes, ne?" Blues exclaimed. "Oooh…"

"They had cupcakes of all sorts, Blues," Enzan spoke, smiling.

"Enzan-sama, can I get a pony? Then I can just be like that prince!" He clapped his hands again. "Yay!!"

"Um, we'll see, Blues."

"Okay! Let's go look at some tomorrow!"

"Sure," He smiled. "Well, as this prince rode down, all the townspeople would clap and greet him warmly."

"Mmhm…"

"And the prince would wave, and greet them in return. Then, they had the prince sit at a grand seat at the head of the long feasting table…and they invited him to taste the very first cupcake."

"Oh, wow!" Blues cut in. He paused. "Did anyone ever make fun of the prince?"

Enzan shook his head. "Oh no, Blues. He was a wonderful prince."

Blues smiled, looking somewhat forlorn. Enzan looked over at him.

"Something wrong, Blues?"

"Enzan-sama, can we live there? You know, where the prince is? And eat cupcakes…"

"Um," The teen smiled slightly. "We'll see what happens, _ne_?"

Blues smiled. "Okay, Enzan-sama… And when I'm a prince…you can be…my most royalest subject!" His Operator smiled back at him.

Glancing at the clock, he spoke again. "Oh, wow, Blues, it's getting late…"

"Ah, okay. But you'll finish the story tomorrow, right?"

Enzan smiled once more. "As long as I don't have too much work to do tomorrow."

"Mm…then I'll help you! And we can go home and hear more of the story!"

Enzan chuckled. "Okay, Blues."

Blues grinned. "G'night, Enzan-sama!" He logged back into his PET and went into stasis mode.

"Good night, Blues," Enzan replied. He turned off the light, and climbed into bed, glad he was able to help out his best friend. As he fell into sleep, he noticed the stormy rain stop, save for a few stray drops. The moon came out from behind the dark clouds, its rays casting a soft glow into the room. A slight smile crossed his face.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day, indeed.

**::Owari::**

* * *

**A/N:** All we ask is that you read, review and enjoy. :D 


End file.
